syfy_dominionfandomcom-20200214-history
Archangels
Archangels are the first order of angels. They answer directly to God and serve as the leaders and generals of the Heavenly Host with dominion over all lower angels as well as higher angels such as the powers. Archangels are one of the higher classes of angels that were granted human bodies of their own to distinguish them from their lower brethren and to better allow them to perform their duties on earth. As such they resemble humans in all ways but for their great strength and enormous feathery wings that unfurl from their upper backs. Brothers Michael and Gabriel are the highest-ranking angels known to have been engaged in the Extermination War. The first archangel, Lucifer, was created alone, while the other four were created in pairs; Uriel and Raphael, Michael and Gabriel. Early History Extermination War After God seemingly abandoned Heaven, he gave each of the archangels a special gift. Raphael received the power of visions, Uriel received the Apocrypha, Michael received the markings, and Gabriel received the seventh seal. Gabriel held humanity responsible for his fathers leaving, and so he used the gift his father left him, and cast all the Angels on the the earth. This led to a war to exterminate humankind. His archangel brethren did not share his view and remained indifferent to the war. Only Michael acknowledged humanity's worth and fought on their side. During his time on Earth, Michael met Jeep Hanson and his pregnant girlfriend Charlie. Charlie was killed by angels but Michael was able to save her newborn son, Alex Lannon, the Chosen One. Michael watched over Alex throughout his life. When he was abandoned by Jeep at Vega, Michael formed the Archangel Corps of the Vegan military and made sure Alex joined so he could keep watch over him. Powers & Abilities Archangels are endowed with superior angelic abilities. *'Immortality '- Archangels do not age or die from the passing of time. *'Superhuman Strength' - Archangels are the physically strongest of angels. Eight-balls are generally no match for an archangel unless in numbers, and powers must gain some upper hand in battle to defeat an archangel. *'Heightened Senses '- Archangels are gifted with heightened senses which allows them to hear every breathe, movement, and heartbeat. *'Telepathy' - Archangel twins have such a special bond that they can read each others' thoughts and summon each other from across great distances. Their bond is so strong that Julian claimed it was stronger than a Dyad's, which is two beings literally becoming one and the same. *'Wings' - Archangels can manifest their wings from their upper backs. **'Flight' - Their wings provide natural flight. **'Wing Shields' - Their wings are impenetrable and provide shielding from gunfire. They can wrap themselves in their wings and move through a hail of bullets unharmed. **'Wing Blades' - The feathers of their wings, if swung fast enough, can severe flesh and eviscerate their opponents. *'Possession' - Archangels have no need for possession as God gave them their own bodies when they were created. Archangels are able to possess lower angels. Gabriel had refined his skills of possession to such an extent that he could possess higher angels as well. It should be noted that this is more of mind control than possession. *'Sensory Synchronization' - Archangels can see and hear through the eyes of those who serve them. *'Swordsmanship' - As the highest warriors of heaven, archangels are skilled warriors, and trained fighters. *'Demotion of Spheres' - Archangels are able to demote Higher Angels to the lowest sphere, by saying a prayer of damnation before stabbing their body., which casts their spirit out. *'Healing' - Lucifer possessed the power of healing and is able to use this power even while not having a body as shown when he heals Gabriel from the darkness. This power manifests by setting the person who is being healed on fire. Weaknesses *'Empyrean Steel' - This metal is the only thing that is able to kill Archangels. *'Mass Explosions' - It was shown that massive explosions can cause harm to archangels when the senate of Vega sent an air strike to Gabriel's palace. * Electricity '- Archangels can be stunned and rendered unconscious by electric shock. * '''Severe Trauma '- Severe trauma or injury such as dismemberment can kill archangels. * '''Higher Angels - Higher angels can prove a threat to archangels. Known archangels * [http://syfy-dominion.wikia.com/wiki/Gabriel Gabriel] * Lucifer * Michael * Raphael * Uriel Category:Angel Category:Archangel Category:Characters Category:Higher Angel Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters